My Home is with You
by DizneeDol
Summary: My virsion of what happened right after the countdown. Oneshot. AA


_Disclaimer: Not mine _

_Summery: Will Andros be able to stop himself from making a huge mistake? _

_Dedicated to Phantom Rogue on behalf of her birthday : ) _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey you gunna be ok," Cassie asked her best friend in concern once she saw her sigh deeply.

"I miss him so much," Ashley whispered once she sat down in a chair on the megaship. The four rangers of Earth had just entered the bridge and were about ready to take off for home.

Cassie immediately put a hand on her best friend's shoulder in order to comfort her as best she could.

Ashley was vaguely aware of the fact that TJ had already given Deca the order to set a course for Earth and lift off.

She just couldn't keep mind off of Andros.

"I think I'm going to go to my room and lay down for a bit," Ashley announced before quickly exiting the bridge and breaking down in tears.

Suddenly she felt so nosious and light headed that she had to stop. She had felt this way earlier, but she passed it off as stress.

"What's wrong with me," she muttered to herself.

"Ashley I highly suggest that you go to the med bay and have Alfa see what he can do to help you," Deca suggested to her. Ashley could have sworn she heard concern in her voice.

Too tired to argue, she just nodded her head and slowly started walking towards the ship's infirmary.

Moments later she was laying on the bed in the med bay with Alfa running a scanner down her body.

"Well Alfa what can you give me to cure my dizziness," Ashley asked once her robot friend was finished.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can give you Ashley that would help," he told her apologetically.

She just looked at him confused, but then he told her something that she was definitely not expecting.

"You're pregnant," he told her.

Ashley was so shocked; she nearly fell of the bed.

"I won't tell the others Ashley," she heard Alfa say.

"Thanks," she chocked, sill in shock.

She had not even noticed Alfa leave the room.

"What am I going to do," she whispered to herself, subconsciously placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

'_It's a miracle you survived that attack_,' Ashley thought. A smile slowly formed on her face. Her baby truly was a little miracle.

She then forced herself to get up and go to her room.

Once there, the first thing she saw was the picture that was on her night stand. It was of her and Andros on one of their last dates.

A tear slid down her face as she thought of that day.

**(Flashback) **

_**It looked as though it was going to be a nice day out and the two of them were sitting happily under a shady tree in the park. **_

_**Andros had his back against the tree and Ashley was leaning comfortably on his left arm. **_

**_It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Ashley wanted them to go on a picnic together, and Andros wouldn't ever pass the chance to spend the day with her, so they went. _**

_**They were sitting there just laughing and having a nice conversation when it suddenly started to rain. **_

_**Ashley let out a small scream before starting to laugh. Then she grabbed his left hand and pulled him up with herself. **_

_**She stared running from under the tree. **_

**_Andros couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm even though he was soaking wet, and still in the rain. _**

_**He held both of her hands in his as he just stood looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. **_

"_**Ashley looked at him wondering what he was about to say. She thought he was just going to teleport them back to the ship. She had absolutely no idea what was really in store for her. **_

"**_I love you Ashley," he admitted softly. "More than anything." _**

**_Ashley held her breath for a second. Had Andros really just said that? He was always so shy and kept to himself. Was he finally opening his heart to her? _**

_**Ashley smiled. "I love you too Andros." **_

_**In response, Andros let go of her hands and grabbed onto her waists, pulling her extremely close to him. Then kissed her hard with all the love he felt fore her, and she kissed him back just as eagerly. **_

**_Then he swiftly teleported them both back to his bedroom on the megaship, still dripping wet. _**

_**(End Flashback) **_

Ashley cried once she realized that was also the day her baby was conceived; the best day of her life

"What am I going to do without you," she whispered, picking up the framed photo, holding it tightly as she fell into a deep sleep.

**On KO-35**

Once the door of the megaship was completely shut, Andros quickly walked off in the opposite direction; Karone and Zhane not far behind.

He had been holding back tears that were slowly threatening to fall down his face. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Andros if you really miss her so badly then why didn't you just go with them," Zhane asked once he and Karone reached him. "You know Karone and I would have gone with you."

"Because KO-35 is my home," he told them, painfully repeating exactly what he said to Ashley before she and the others left.

"Oh Andros you are so stubborn," Karone told him. "Home isn't where you were born or raised. I was raised on the dark fortress and it was never truly my home. My home is with you; you're the only family I have left."

"Home is where the people you love are," Zhane added.

"Think about it Andros," Karone began, "what would be the bigger sacrifice here?" And with that the two left Andros to clear his thoughts.

He just stood there thinking about what his best friend and sister said.

'_Could I really live without Ashley, without hearing her laugh, and seeing her beautiful smile every morning,_' he asked himself.

_**(Flashback) **_

"_**Andros," Ashley called to get his attention. **_

"_**Oh hey Ash," Andros replied, looking up from the data chart in his hands. **_

"_**Lets go do something," she suggested randomly. **_

"**_Right now," he questioned, a bit off guard. _**

_**Ashley nodded and dragged him out of his chair. **_

_**An Hour Later**_

"**_This is so much fun," she laughed as the two walked hand in hand down the carnival trail. _**

_**Andros couldn't help but smile; there was nothing he loved more than to hear her laughter. **_

_**(End Flashback) **_

He looked around at the planet he once called home and saw nothing but terrible memories, his sister's kidnapping and his parent's death.

Then he realized that this he can do without. It was time for him to move on. He needed her and there was no sense in denying any longer.

He quickly went to search for Karone and Zhane and admitted to them that he made a big mistake, and that he was going after the magaship.

"Well it's about time," Zhane commented. "Let's take the galaxy gliders, I doubt they're going very fast so we should be able to catch up with them before they reach Earth's orbit."

Andros and Karone nodded.

They left only moments later, with Karone riding with Zhane.

It took them less than an hour to finally reach the megaship.

Once inside, they first went to the bridge.

During the whole way there all Andros did was imagine seeing Ashley again; her surprised look once she sees him.

When they reached the bridge Andros was a bit shocked and disappointed once he saw that Ashley was not there.

Instead they saw TJ, Carlos, and Cassie talking to two people over the com. One male with shoulder lengthened brown hair and the other, a beautiful with a weird accent.

The Karovians were a bit confused, never having met or even seen the two strangers before.

"So since Zordon's wave also rebuilt the power chamber, you guys can just land out here so you can land in peace without reporters asking for comments or others wanting autographs," they heard the young man say, wondering how he even knew who Zordon was.

"Ok thanks man," TJ thanked him. "Is it really that bad?"

"Lets just say you shocked a lot of people," the blond replied.

"You know we didn't ever consider this part when we reveled ourselves to everyone," they head Cassie say.

"Well there have been people who have been trying to find the identity of the power rangers for years now, so it might take a while for things to calm down," the male said to them.

"We just hope nobody would actually be smart enough to trace it back to us," said the blond girl.

"Sorry, we never thought about that, it just kind of happened," Carlos replied.

"We understand," the guy said.

With that they were silent for a few moments, as if thinking what the next option would be.

"Well we'll see what we can find out for you guys," he said.

"Thanks Tommy, you too Kat," TJ replied. "You guys are a great help. We'll see you in about an hour."

"No problem Teej," Tommy said.

"Bye," Kat waved as Tommy ended communication.

There was once again silence on the bridge, until it was broken by Zhane.

"So we're famous now," he said loudly as he laughed.

TJ, Carlos, and Cassie instantly turned there heads and surprisingly saw their three Karovian friends they thought they left behind.

TJ gasped, Cassie shrieked, and Carlos said, "No way."

"I know, you guys missed me," Zhane said, causing everyone to laugh.

Then they six walked up to each other and gave one another a hug.

"What made you guys decide to come back," TJ asked curiously, yet very happy that his friends changed their minds.

"Lover boy here did," Zhane answered, causing Andros to turn as red as his shirt, and everybody else to laugh once again.

"She's in her room," Cassie said, looking straight at Andros.

Andros nodded thanks and headed towards the yellow ranger's room.

Once he got there he found the door unlocked so he walked in.

He found the beautiful yellow ranger contently sleeping on her bed. He stood there just looking at the woman who captured his heart so easily, breaking down all walls he had put up. He couldn't even imagine life without her now.

Then he carefully sat down by her on the edge of her bed and gently stocked the side of her face.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of hazel eyes filled with love. She was so surprised to see him that she had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't imagining him.

"Am I dreaming," she whispered.

"No Ash you're not dreaming," he told her with a smile. "I'm here and I'm never leaving again."

He started to caress her cheek as she leaning into his touch. Then he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "Nothing could ever change or will that."

"Oh Andros," Ashley sat up with a smile and hugged him tightly, almost in tears.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Then he took off his boots and laid down on the bed next to her, holding her tightly in his arms.

Ashley was so happy that he was actually back to stay, that she completely forgot about the baby.

'_How am I going to tell him,_' Ashley thought. '_What if he feels we're not ready to have a baby? What if he wants me to have an abortion? What if he does leave again?_'

Ashley was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her wet cheeks due to the tears that had pored down her face.

"What is it Ashley, what's wrong," Andros asked softly in concern, causing her to cry even more.

"Whatever it is Ash, its ok, everything will be ok," he assured her, holding even closer, scared of what might be causing her sudden tears.

Ashley sat up, leaning on her pillow, and pulled her knees to her chest, holding her legs in a ball.

She looked so vulnerable. It broke Andros's heart to see her like that. He just held her, knowing she won't say anything until she's ready.

Once she calmed down, she looked him in the eye.

"Andros there's something important that I have to tell you," she said to him.

"What it is Ash," he asked, a bit afraid at she might say. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"What," Andros chocked, in complete shock. That was the last thing he expected.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "With your baby."

"We're having a baby," he asked a few moments later as if to make sure he heard her right. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

She nodded in response.

Once the big shock finally wore off, a large smile appeared evidently on his face.

He suddenly grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her off the bed with him.

He spun her around with her hand still in his like dancers do; then he let go, lifter he up, and spun her around once again.

Ashley shrieked once he lifter her off the ground.

When he set her down he bend down to place a kiss on her abdomen before kissing her hard.

Once they drew apart, Andros hugged her as tightly as he dared.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be happy about this," she admitted in a hushed tone as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm happy Ash," he said to her.

"There's nothing I want more than to have a family with you," he added moments later, before kissing the side of her head.

Ashley's smile grew, and she hugged him even tighter, loving the fact that she was in his arms once again.

Once they let go of each other Andros picked her up bridal style and sat back on her bed with her on his lap.

She again laid her head comfortably on his shoulder, as he rested his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be happy," he asked softly, wanting to know.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I was just scared, I didn't know what to think. I didn't even expect you to be here."

"And that's my fault, I'm sorry," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," she told him. "We're together, the three of us."

Andros smiled at her words, knowing that he made the right decision.

**Four Months Later **

"Hey Ash," Andros called, "are you ready to leave yet?"

"Just give me a minute," she answered.

Four months has best since the final battle, and the ranger couldn't be happier.

The big shock of their revealance (A/N: I know, probably not a word, but oh well) had finally worn down. Other former rangers had been a big help, and luckily no one actually thought about tracing it all back to them.

Cassie is on tour with her band, TJ and Carlos both got scholarships for baseball and soccer, Karone and Zhane got an small house together right next door to Andros and Ashley.

Their friends were also thrilled to here about the baby. They were glad that their two friends were happy.

Ashley plans to go to college a year after the baby is born, and Andros is very happy with his job at Nasada.

Right now the two plan to spend the evening together at a nice restaurant.

Once they had finished their meal and paid the bill, the couple went for a walk on the beach.

They were walking hand in hand with their bear feet hitting the water.

Suddenly Andros just stopped walked and moved in front of Ashley, staring lovingly at her.

"What is it Andros," she asked, as she laughed.

"I love you Ashley, very much, I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to," he told her.

Then he got down on one knee, not caring that he was getting his dress pants all dirty and wet.

Ashley's eyes had widened as he did so.

"Will you marry me?"

Ashley smiled through her tears of pure joy as she nodded yes before falling into his arms.

Andros slipped the ring on her finger before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, with a hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach where their child was sleeping.

**Five Months Later **

Ashley was now nine months pregnant and very uncomfortable since he due date had passed three days ago.

She and Andros had gotten married a month after he proposed. They had a small, yet beautiful, wedding in the park. It was one of the happiest days of their lives.

Right now Ashley was relaxing on the couch as Andros was cleaning the kitchen after their dinner.

Suddenly Ashley felt a sharp pain in her stomach that couldn't be ignored.

"ANDROS," she yelled loudly.

She then heard a loud noise like pans dropping before seeing her husband rush into the living room.

"What's wrong," he asked instantly.

"I think I'm in later," she answered as a contraction hit and she screamed in pain.

That's all it took to get Andros moving. He ran upstairs to grab her bag before helping her out into the car.

Twenty minutes later they were in a hospital room with Ashley lying on the bed as the doctor checked to see how far she was dilated.

"Well Ashley you're only three centimeters dilated so it's going to be a little while," she told her before leaving the room.

Once the doctor left, Ashley placed her head tiredly on Andros's shoulder. He put one arm around her and his other hand rested on her large stomach.

"Soon we'll finally have our baby," she whispered.

Soon came fifteen hours later.

Andros now held their new baby daughter in his arms.

"She still needs a name," Ashley whispered, not taking her eyes off her precious baby girl.

"How about Rosa (A/N: Happy Birthday Phantom Rogue)," Andros suggested.

"It's perfect," Ashley smiled. "She's perfect."

"That she is," Andros agreed.

"I'm really glad you're here Andros," she told him moments later. "I don't know what I would have done without you. Sometimes I just can't believe you gave up your home for me."

"But I didn't," he replied. "My home _is_ with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now be nice, and wish Phantom Rogue a very happy birthday.


End file.
